Vampire Killers Don't Cry Bloody Tears
by LadyAstralofBlueRose
Summary: Dracula finally begins his war against humanity, sending wave upon wave of powerful foes to eradicate the humans. Desperate for help, the church turns to Trevor Belmont, last of his kind, for aid. Joining him in this momentous quest are three individuals with their own motives: The pirate Grant, magician Sypha and the son of Dracula himself, Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! After days of resting and researching I finally was motivated enough to write the sequel to my previous fanfic: To Heal A Vampiric Heart.**

 **I dare say that this will be a bit more challenging but I hope to make this story as accurate as possible. I will warn you that this follows the game Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse but with a few slight changes here and there plus a bit of influence from the animated series.**

 **I do not own Castlevania. :c**

 **Chapter 1: Oh the Irony**

* * *

 _It was the year 1476 in Wallachia... and it seemed like everything was going to Hell._

 _It had started in the last months of spring: Crops began to fail at a rate unprecedented by past records, livestock died too early while their children were either deformed or died days later. Even the life giving streams and village wells seemed to become more and more tainted as the days went by._

 _It wasn't just nature either that seemed to be going through a rebellious phase but even humans too. Random civilians going missing, dying in peculiar ways, and...some who's hearts were as black as the Pit transformed into horrifying monsters._

 _Oddly enough these problems worsened the closer one traveled to the region, the more they intensified, specifically as one drew closer to the now demolished city of Târgovisté._

 _Scouts sent by the Eastern Orthodox church reported that unholy creatures long thought to be superstitious nonsense had begun walking the lands, which had confirmed the various such tales reported to the Pope. Once word of a vampiric count being behind this recent spring of events reached his ears he could no longer ignore it._

 _Thus the Pope commanded no less than a thousand knights to march on the castle where the count lived. In addition a secret team of hunters was deployed in hopes to infiltrate Count Dracula's castle and slay him while his forces were occupied with the Knights._

 _However it did not turn out the way they had planned. Dracula's forces were stronger than anticipated and recovered quickly from the wounds made by their weapons of plain steel. As for the secret group sent in to attack the count directly? No word was ever sent and the pall of despair and fear grew in response to their futile efforts._

 _After weeks of waiting desperately for any sign from their team the church was desperate for help. Already news of a werewolf pack slaughtering an entire village had aided in putting the final nail in the coffin: They needed the aid of the Belmont Clan._

 _The very idea was enough to send a few nuns fainting and group of deacons raised their voices in protests but the Pope was having none of it._

 _"Our dear Wallachia is dying! Târgovisté, a noble and proud city is now a haven for demons. While we fight and argue we are merely helping Count Dracula with his goal of human eradication. As loathe as I am to admit it we need the assistance of the Belmonts. After all... Sometimes it takes a monster to destroy a monster."_

* * *

"Trevor! Trevor! For the good Lord's sake wake up!" A voice called from downstairs.

A long groan sounded from the blanket covered figure but he forced himself to sit up against the rough wooden wall of his room. Eyelids opened revealing dark blue eyes that looked around, adjusting as he got up and headed towards his closet, retrieving a simple white shirt and dark brown pants.

"About time! I cook this wonderful breakfast and I find you sleeping the day away! Goodness gracious what on earth were you doing last night?"

"Riding a centaur." He responded cheekily which earned him a swipe across the back with Abigail's cleaning rag.

"Oh really? And how, pray tell, did you defeat said beastie?" Abigail asked in between giggles.

"Oh I simply introduced it to the side of a mountain. No big deal." His words broke the dam and soon both of them were laughing.

Despite the humor seeping from his voice it was the truth. Of all things for him to find in the middle of a field at sunset, an angry horse monster wasn't one of them. It also didn't help that the bloody beast spoke explicitly in Greek so even if he HAD wanted to ask it to simply move on it wouldn't have understood.

In the end he had gotten paid for his efforts but money didn't pay for the lost hours of sleep nor the worried look on his caretaker's face when he came limping home late that night.

Still he knew what Abigail would say: _"Oh Treffy you're just like your father! Oh he was always coming home with strange injuries but your mother helped patch him up. Strong woman your mother. They'd both be so proud of you."_

Trevor sighed a bit. It had been ten years since his mother and father had passed, leaving him in the care of their trusted friend before they had departed to some unknown location. The pain was still there but he had learned to cope with it, taking out his tumultuous emotions out in the woods where he was safe to use his most precious possession: The Vampire Killer.

An ancient, consecrated weapon forged specifically to hunt vampires but it still worked quite well against all manners of dangerous monsters. Only those with the blood of a Belmont in their veins could wield the holy weapon in battle without any consequences.

How the whip came to be and any other related knowledge had been told to Trevor in bits and peices but that suited him just fine. Having been excommunicated from the church, ostracized by the rest of his fellow Wallachians, and driven to the fringes of society Trevor highly doubted he'd ever be welcomed into any populated town with open arms.

He was now a woodcutter by day, temporary hunter by night. He smiled at the beautiful simplicity of it but in his heart of hearts he knew that he'd always feel complete with the Vampire Killer in his hand.

* * *

 _' Why...can't I move...me body..? Where did they take me...?'_

The man felt as if he was floating in an endless void of pain and darkness. He could not will his eyes open nor could he use his voice to scream for help that he knew would not come.

All he could do was listen.

Listen closely.

As the gears of a clock tick tocked away at a grim pace.

* * *

 _'This... This is horrible...it..it wasn't meant to be this way. We were so careful and thorough in our planning!'_ A young woman mentally cried, her sobs kept in check by the magic spell that had turned all but her mind to stone.

She felt a deep loathing for the one eyed creature that leered at her as if she were some beautiful piece of work.

Once she was free she'd give the brute something to remember her by!

The crackling sounds of thunder and lightning seemed to echo her sentiments.

* * *

How many days had it been since he had fallen asleep? Fifteen? Thirty five? Time had lost all meaning for him.

All he knew was that his father's war with humanity was already well on its way to being completed.

 _'If only I had been stronger... I could've prevented all this...'_ The man silently mourned, a single tear falling down his face.

Distantly he could recall the beautiful hymns his mother had sang on Sundays and he wondered when he had he become so used to the wails of the damned.

* * *

" You... I must have misheard you Father. Please repeat yourself." Trevor said, a stunned look upon his face.

The priest was elderly, but also good and kind. "Trevor Belmont I come on behalf of the church to beseech your aid in killing the vampiric Count Dracula."

"I see... Please come in and sit. You look weary."

The elder chuckled but obliged, went into the living room and sat down on the offered chair.

The brown haired hunter sat in the one facing towards him. "Please start at the beginning. What's been going on?"

"To put it bluntly... Hell has come to earth. Târgovisté has been decimated and overrun by a hoard of unholy demons. This has been going on since late spring and has only gotten worse as the days passed into another. We eventually rallied enough of our forces to lay siege to his castle, even had a special team sneak inside. But..."

Trevor didn't need to guess what had happened. "So...now it's down to me. Tell me... What makes you think that I will help you or this country after what you've done to me and my family?"

"Trevor!" Yelled Abigail in dismay but the father silenced her.

"It's not an answer I offer but a story. About...oh a few weeks ago I was a but like you. Lost, embittered at the world. Do you know why?...Because it was the day I lost my daughter. She was set to be married to a nice gent that I actually approved off... But then one of Dracula's hordes came through..." The older man's shoulders shook due to the wait of his grief."I found sanctuary in the temple and a purpose in leading the lost sheep to the pools of redemption after days of drinking my sorrows away. I will not force you to do this Trevor if that's your wish but...countless more will perish. We must never let hatred rule us or else we could just become the next Dracula."

Trevor had been silent through out the entire exchange but finally got up and nodded. "Then... I dare say you have a Belmont. You are right Father. If I stay... How long before they try to come here? Lead the way."

The older man hugged him, surprising them with his tears.

Trevor's blood seemed to sing as he finally was about to embark on a journey that would finally fulfill his calling.

* * *

 **Finally it's here! It's here!**

 **So... Much... Research. Head...hurts.**

 **But it's all worth it. I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the love and support for the first chapter. I really means a lot to me. :3**

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but the next one should be longer.**

 **I once again do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Homecoming Resolutions**

Trevor watched as the scenery rolled by, thick forests had transformed into dried plains about three hours back.

He was currently in the back of the covered wagon, while Father Ruben steered their wagon towards their destination.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to travel much longer. Up ahead is a path that will lead you straight to the castle. God above... Even from here you can see it."

Trevor's blood quickened at the sight of it, fingers twitching around the handle of the whip. He could've swore that the ancient weapon itself was barely able to control its thirst for vampiric blood but for now he reigned it in.

"Father can you tell me something? You mentioned before that this started last spring correct? Last I heard there was no threat of a supernatural invasion prior to that."

"It's a real tragedy, no matter how you look at it. I've heard various rumors but the real story is that Dracula... Had taken a human woman as his wife."

"W..what..?!" Trevor sputtered in disbelief. "The LORD of all VAMPIRES took a HUMAN as a wife?!"

A half hearted chuckle met his no doubt owlish looking eyes. "Yes. She was a healer from the small village of Lupu. She actually came to Târgovisté to aid us in a terrible plague but her practice was dubbed witchcraft by our late bishop and subsequently burned at the stake."

Trevor swore, appologizing after his elder shot him a disapproving look. "Forgive me Father but... By the Nine Circles of Hell! Did they not think Dracula would come down upon them all?! Was there no one who stood up against this injustice?"

"Hmm...interesting that you would label it that."

"What would you call it? From my perspective this is more of a horrible misunderstanding then an act of righteousness. They murdered an innocent woman who only wanted to help them." He huffed before looking away.

"I agree. It's thanks to Lisa ,I'm told, that many of our elderly and young ones made it through that brutal winter last year. She was a good woman... Dare I say an angel made human. An angel sent to save even the black hearted soul of Dracula." The priest muttered quietly.

Trevor could only nod, steeling his gaze as he resumed his observation of the evil castle.

* * *

The carriage stopped at the ruins of a church. Ironically enough the alter with its beautiful, albeit tarnished cross was still looming over it. symbol of hope in a dark time.

Taking his hands, Ruben led Trevor to the alter and bade him to kneel. Upon seeing the younger man's compliance, he took a vial of holy water and began to anoint him.

"In the name of The Father, The Son, and the Holy Spirit I welcome thee back to the flock of the Lord. May he give you all the strength, knowledge and wisdom to accomplish this task. Amen."

Trevor got up, shedding his cloak and handing it to him. Upon seeing the confused look upon his face, the hunter elaborated. "I expect you to hand this back to me when I return to Wallachia."

Ruben took it, chuckling at his bravado. "Very well. I shall have to endeavor to be the first to greet you then. Godspeed Trevor Belmont."

He watched the elder leave before dashing through the remaining ruins of the massive two story church.

Beautiful stained glass windows depicted images of humble saints, angels in flight, and even Jesus Christ himself. This once holy place now stank with the taint of evil, it's usual patrons replaced with skeletons, bats, and zombies. All of these and more were heading towards him.

"I'm guessing you lot aren't here to confess your sins. It's a shame though... Seems no amount of repentance will save you from being sent straight to Hell." He declared with a cocky grin.

The whip came out of its curl and the enemies' plan came unfurled in a snap of holy infused leather.

Wave upon wave of hellish creatures beset him but each time he beat them back. Daggers flew, landing their mark more times then not, holy water exploded upon the ground causing- much to his surprise- flames to erupt and linger.

"Is the earth so corrupted here that it's causing the holy water to set it ablaze...?" He wondered aloud before rolling out of the way as one of the many Medusa Heads came barreling torwards him only to be destroyed by the whip a few seconds later. "If ever there were two creatures that needed to be damned it is those stupid Medusa Heads and the Fleaman." He uttered under his breathe, resuming his march.

He tread up a flight of stairs that led up to the top of the church and looked out upon the destroyed city. Houses were caved in, the cobblestones coming loose from the roads, and the citizens...

"Sweet merciful Christ." He swore as he saw the state of their bodies. Dracula had earned his name as The Impaler.

Upon diverting his eyes and looking towards the edge of town he noticed two things: A massive clocktower and a huge forest. Both would be around the same length and both would lead him to Dracula but he remembered Ruben's words.

 _'I do have one more bit of information. Granted one part of it is little more than a rumor but the other is a fact. Which shall I start with?"_

 _"The rumor if you will."_

 _"I've heard whispers both in and out of the church that there was a resistance group led by the survivors of the initial attack on Târgovisté. Supposedly one of them was captured by Dracula and imprisoned somewhere."_

 _"Interesting. And the other piece of information?"_

 _"There was a special group sent into the castle while the knights held off Dracula's forces. Within this group was one of the best mages I've ever seen. He goes by the name Cipher and should no doubt prove to be a useful ally to you in your quest."_

 _"But.." Trevor had began to protest but the father wasn't hearing any of it._

 _"Trevor Belmont you are in no way imposing upon them. I dare say if you free them that they will be more than eager to aid you. We've all suffered under this curse of Dracula's for almost an entire year and we are not about to let you do this alone. Were I younger I'd storm his castle with you."_

They had both shared a good laugh at that.

"If I were Dracula and wanted to be a royal pain in the ass... I'd seperate them. No doubt he has monsters guarding the both both of them. I should head towards the clocktower, rescue one and then double back to rescue the other. After all, no one deserves to be at the mercy of such evil beings." He said to himself before using the whip to descend to the lower floors.

* * *

The end of the destroyed town was in sight, two paths lay before him.

 _'Something isn't right here... And it isn't just because this is a graveyard. '_ Thought Trevor as he readied his whip and looked around.

He had just seconds to dodge as a rusty blade came thrusting from out of nowhere. The tip managed to knick his shoulders but that was all the mysterious foe got before Trevor jumped back and cracked the whip down on it. He saw graves to the left of him and now saw where his new adversary had come from.

His opponent was a huge skeleton monster with horns protruding from his slightly angular head. It's unnaturally sharp teeth bared in a snarl as it suddenly rushed towards him, shield and sword at the ready.

Trevor focused mainly on dodging and striking where he could but it was obvious that this monster wasn't like the others. It had enough intelligence to actually use its shield to block his attacks and his sword slashes kept the Belmont in motion, stabbing away at his stamina.

Panting, Trevor looked around and noticed a platform up above, possibly a scaffolding that had been made in an attempt to rebuild one of the buildings. Jumping up on it, he noticed that the skeleton's mouth had a slight hole near the right upper cheek, as if someone had managed to get a good bit on it. He then noticed the rust covered, horizontal iron pole of a long destroyed shop sign that looked just sturdy enough for what he was planning.

The knight roared as it bound up the side of the building, landing on the scaffolding Trevor had just been on... Only to have the contents of a vial of holy water dumped right onto its skinless insides.

It bellowed, falling off the platform just as an ax came flying through the air, cuting off its shield arm. It tried in vain to recover but was soon silenced by the Vampire Killer. In a burst of flames the knight's skeletal body was turned to ash.

Exhausted, the young Belmont leant against one of the still remaining walls, taking great gulps of air to calm his heartbeat. Once he was sufficiently recovered he headed towards the clocktower.

 _'You were right Father. If there were three of me this would be much easier.'_

The dull thud of gears and the moans of monsters only helped heighten this sentiment.

* * *

 **Whew! A bit of action with town 1 being completed!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed a bit of the improvised fight between good old Skeleton Knight. I know he's the first boss but he looked easy so I wanted the fight to look and feel a bit difficult.**

 **See you next part! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy to see everyone enjoying this story. :)**

 **I do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Enter Grant Da-What?**

"I take back everything I said about this clocktower being easy to climb." Trevor groaned aloud, muscular chest heaving with the effort he had so far exerted.

Despite the fact that the structure wasn't even a part of the castle there was no doubt in Trevor Belmont's mind that this was the true embodiment of Dracula's hatred for humanity.

The stairways had been weathered to the point of questionable stability, hanging on to the sides of the walls for there were no platforms in the center to act as rooms. If that wasn't perilous enough splatters of oil and blood made the ground sapped most of the traction that the hunter's boots could grab onto.

Many could ask themselves: _'What on God's good, green earth could be worse than THAT?'_

Medusa Heads.

Medusa Heads EVERYWHERE.

Floating, snake haired, abominations that he had thought were confined only to the ruins of Târgovisté.

Already his skin bore bruises and cuts, thanks to the aforementioned pests ramming into him with a surprising ammount of force. The Vampire Killer was his godsend in this accursed place for the holy whip held fast to whatever it was wrapped around, which helped him get back on track.

 _'I swear I'll find some way to knock this blasted tower down in one of the captive's isn't here!'_

* * *

Something was...off.

That much Grant knew but from what he could not say. The darkness that encompassed him seemed...agitated about something. Dare he say...fearful. He still couldn't move his body no matter how hard he tried but his ears picked up the sounds of lightning crackling in the distance...no..not lightning.

It was the booming cry of a whip.

* * *

It was frustrating yet darkly amusing to taunt the bone flinging skeletons that tried in vain to pelt him with bones for they would sometimes fall down and shatter into pieces.

"Okay seriously I know that this is a tower called into being by a genocidal vampire but how the hell do these things throw bones that they've taken from their own bodies to use as projectiles?! For that matter why are they still standing?!" He ranted to thin air.

As if in response to such a query a bone bonked him right in the head as two skeletons laughed at his glare.

Trevor ended up breaking their necks, using their heads as projectiles for dispatching two Medusa Heads, and storming upstairs in a huff.

 _ **"Hmph! No sense of humor these hunters!"**_ Complained one of the heads.

 _ **"Looks like he was aHEAD of us."**_ Said the other with a laugh.

 _ **"Hey Toni?"**_

 _ **"Yes Skelly?"**_

Skelly rammed the other over the edge but, thanks to momentum, he quickly followed after the one he betrayed.

Trevor had been on the next floor and only heard what sounded like screamed profanities but shrugged it off and went on his ways.

He felt like he was getting closer to the top, for the enemies seemed to be.. Retreating from something. He assumed that there were two more floors after this, for ghastly growls echoed from the top floor quite audibly.

Thought Trevor,readying his equipment. He'd have to take it easy on the holy water until he met up with Father Cipher... He prayed for the priest's well being.

He soon stood before the destroyed door that was the entrance to the clocktower's top floor. How this bent piece of metal was staying in place he did not know but the moment he opened it collasped right to the ground.

Trevor didn't have any time to ponder what made the deep gouges into the door... because the only possible suspect was glaring down at him from a ledge high in the corner.

It's eyes were what first caught the hunter. There was a shred humanity lurking in those bronze depths that made him pause in going forward. A deep growl snapped him out of his contemplations.

The yellow skinned beast lumbered towards him, sharp teeth bared in a snarl before rushing at him with a surprising amount of speed. Trevor half threw, half jumped out of the way but was pinned to the wall by the hulking monster.

He quickly slammed the handle of the whip into the demon's dusty clothed chest, force causing him to let the hunter go. Trevor made a mad dash for the ledge that the now dazed monster had been resting on, trying to find one of the two captives, failing much to his frustration.

But then a thought occurred as the demon jumped onto the wall and began climbing towards him, throwing swords like they were common daggers. The humanity he had seen in its eyes... Dracula wouldn't... No what was he thinking? Of course he'd do something that horrible. The man had been cursed!

 _'How do I break the curse on him..? He doesn't deserve to die after going through this Hell.'_ Trevor thought sadly but then noticed something bright and red just beneath the man's clothes.

He grinned widely and concentrated his attacks on there, ducking and weaving through his opponent's weapon throws and punches.

A resounding crack from the Vampire Killer broke the orb and the beast fell to its knees. Trevor rushed over fearing the worst but a bright flash of light blinded him and when it was over a young man was laying in its place.

He had short black hair that was covered by a red bandana, a tan sleeveless shirt and red shorts. His build gave Trevor the impression of a sailor.

"U..ugh... Huh...? I'm...free..?" The man asked, a slight piraty accent to good voice, before looking up at him. "Who be ye stranger?"

He pulled the man to his feet. "Trevor Belmont. And you?"

"Grant DaNasty... Wait Belmont? As in House Belmont..? Beat the Piss Outta ya if you're evil monsters Belmont? Why didn't ye come sooner?!" Grant said with a bite to his voice.

"How much do you know about what happened between my family and the church?"

"I don't bloody know! All I know is that a few of my mates told me about your family being monster hunters!"

"Your mates? So you are a sailor then!"

"Used to be. Can't be a pirate captain without a crew!"

"A pirate..? But you look younger than me! How'd that happen?"

"You give some, you get some. Now spill: Why weren't you here to kick that posh prick's arse?"

"Short version? My family was exiled years ago due to outrageous accusations of being practitioners of dark magic. They've only just asked me to slay the count roughly three days ago. I... I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you protect your friends."

The former pirate's eyes softened in understanding. "Aye. It be a shame that they met their end here in this acursed place but... Let's say we put their spirits at rest eh?" He asked holding out his hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Smirking, the hunter clapsed hands with his new ally...only for both to feel the clocktower shudder and start to sway right.

"... What..was that Grant..?" Trevor asked quietly, his smirk downgrading to a nervous grin.

"Why Trevor me friend. I dare say that's the clocktower beginning to fall." He replied with a laugh.

Silence.

"RUN FOR IT!" They both yelled at the same time before rushing through the corridors and stairways of the hellish place lest they face an untimely death.

* * *

They made short work of the remaining monster, thanks to Grant's skills with his throwing daggers, and soon were on their last stretch.

5

"We're almost there Grant!"

4

"Dear sweet God my lungs feel like their trying kill me!" Panted the pirate.

3

"Keep going!" Cried Trevor over the din of the hallway collapsing behind them.

2

Grant tripped, yelling out in both pain and horror.

1

Trevor lassoed the whip around his waist and pulled him forward, catching him and jumping into the light.

0

The two rolled down the hillside, coming to a stop at the base. Both were panting and wide eyed.

"T..thanks Trevor. You saved me twice..."

"You'd...do the.. Same..in my.. Position."

The pirate gulped in air before speaking again. "Yeah...speaking of positions... Look if you go that way that's you but... I prefer women."

"What do you...?" It was at that moment that Trevor knew what his friend was saying. He was currently spooning him, no doubt thanks to the angle he had caught him in their mad dash to the exit. He immediately rolled away, pulling himself in a sitting position. "S..sorry about that."

Grant laughed loudly. "Trev, I'm yanking your chain. Or would it be whip in your case?"

Despite Trevor wanting to yell at him, the glint of mirth in Grant's sea blue eyes had him chuckling along with his antics.

They sat in silence for a bit, before standing up and heading back towards the destroyed town.

"You never did tell me your side of the story. How does a pirate wind up in a cursed clocktower?"

"It's a long and epic story." He replied with a grin.

"We've got time. We're going to be taking the forest route towards the castle, but before that we're taking a short rest. The Sun's already setting."

"Then might I suggest that we set camp near the entrance of the forest and rustle up whatever game this place has to offer?"

"Agreed."

Their journey lasted three hours but during that time they managed to hunt a few lean rabbits for their supper and refilled their waterskins-Trevor purified a small pond using a few drops of holy water- and soon they made camp.

"Me dad was the one who taught me the sailing trade. When to slack the sails, when to pull em taught. What winds were good an' which were bad. We had such fun me and him, fishing and selling them in town."

"And your mother?"

"Ah...she died. Murder 'twas. Dad slew the bastard. I think I was four when it happened so I have faint memories of her. Dad told me I had her eyes."

"So how'd you end up pirate if your dad was an honest fisherman?"

Grant laughed. "Just because he looked honest doesn't mean he was! That ass could scam a blind granny out her last gold coin. I swear his tongue was made of quicksilver! Nah..after mom died he kinda lost himself, hooked up with a group of old friends that had decided thievery was much better than honest work. And what's a son to do when he has no mom at home to cry to? He joins in. I hated it though. Despised being forced to be crooked to good honest folks. The fat cows in castles laughing at the needy? That I could stomach. Some poor widow with a priceless hundred year old heirloom? That ain't right but I couldn't do anything or else they'd kill dad and me."

"How'd you get out of it...?"

"Well dad was eventually thrown overboard thanks to a few things he said while drunk. That was when I was thirteen. Welp I couldn't let that stand so I challenged the Captain, guy's name was Gulliver. I sent him to Davy Jones and they named me captain, but it didn't last long...give or take the amount of time it took me to get to Braila. I named me successor and found work moving bags of dirt at a pottery place."

"Something tells me that didn't last long."

"Not at all! Turns out he was a sleazy sort of con artist. He had a daughter you see that was brilliant at making vases but instead of getting any credit for her work, her rotten father made riches. So I hatched me a plan ya see? The vases all had a similar design to em, one that she came up with herself. If he could replicate the design than that would prove he was the sculptor but if he couldn't..."

"He'd be exposed as a thief! Brilliant! Did it work?"

"Yes and no. Yes because that bastard got what he deserved and no because my, ahem, sea dog roots were exposed to the public. The authorities were nice men though and one of them was sweet on Carmen-that's the name of the girl- so he was more than eager to hear my side of the story. They let me go but no one was too keen on hiring me...so I had to turn to stealing just to survive. Its how i met me mates: Jack, Kell and Tom."

Trevor nodded mutely. "Did Dracula...?"

"I'm getting to that... But yes. When that demon cast his foul magic across the earth me, my friends and anyone else that could fight formed a resistance group to overthrow Dracula. It failed horribly...i can still see their mangled bodies and I can't remember what he did to me!"

Trevor decided to withhold that piece of information from the obviously grieving man, instead giving him a pat on the back. "Listen I'll take first watch. You rest."

"Afraid I'll rob you blind?" The ex thief teased, some of his old self back.

"No you smelly pirate! I was being courteous but if you don't want to then.." A snore caught him off guard.

Grant was resting against tree, features relaxed.

The older man shook his head in disbelief but took up his position, eyes looking up at the skies.

 _' Mother... Father... I believe this is called making a new friend.'_

* * *

 **Phew! I did it! This came out longer than anticipated but I wanted to establish Grant's character. ^^`**

 **There's not a whole lot known about him so it was a bit of a challenge to write his backstory.**

 **Regardless I hope you enjoy him. He's going to be quite fun for me to write. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I wanted to post this sooner rather than later but illness and the holiday festivities have kept me away from writing. Despite this I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **I do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Not Seeing the Forest for the Trees**

Dracula was vexed.

A state of mind that didn't happen often for the four hundred plus year old vampire but nevertheless, he found himself rightly puzzled as his acute red eyes gazed at the pile of steel and shattered stones that had once been the clocktower.

The vampire was no fool and quite aware of the church's plans at destroying him. He smiled wickedly at the fates of the two that had actually made it inside his domain!

His pleasure quickly turned to the opposite though as the fine threads of doubt began to tie themselves around his mind.

It was inconceivable that any mortal man or woman could make it past all of his traps, but it was still quite possible. Did not the thief and the priest prove this? Truly had they been accompanied by others of their caliber he would've been entertaining guests. In the end this was likely another papal dog that would soon be put down.

And yet...

 _'And yet I find myself confused yet unsurprised in the slightest at he or she's ability to not make it through but utterly destroy my challenge. Was that not the feelings you invoked in me when we first met, Leon?'_

Deciding that it was trivial to send scouts to check what would soon end in another life being snuffed out, Dracula descended into a deep slumber.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"So back to the topic at hand: You're telling me that they excommunicated you from the church because ye family fought monsters...and now you're telling me that they called ye back... To kill fight a vampire. What in the seven seas are they on?! The communion wine ain't that strong!" Huffed Grant.

Trevor snorted a bit, biting his lip with the effort to not bust out laughing, but even he couldn't hide the mirth in his voice as he replied with,"Only God knows."

"Ya know what I think? I bet it has something to do with them losing their jobs. Many churches were destroyed you know, desecrated by Dracula's forces. I heard they burned someone important to 'im."

"His wife actually."

"HOLY SH-!" Grant's curse was cut off by Trevor's hands as he spotted a group of crows. An ordinary sight given that they were in a forest, but neither recalled seeing any crow with red eyes.

Nor had either of them ever seen them work together to pick up what looked to be that half eaten body of a woman.

"Say Grant... Do you know what they call a group of crows?" Trevor asked, disgust and anger smoldering in his eyes. The whip was in his hand then.

"What?" Grant asked, readying his throwing knives in one hand and his dagger in the other.

"A murder."

"Ah! Well then me little murderers... A trial isn't in the stars for ye... You'll just have to settle with a beheading!" Yelled the pirate before the two rushed forward to meet the screaming hoard of birds.

* * *

Whip cracks and the whistle of flying daggers sung throughout the forest.

Trevor had to admire the pirates skills, not just in the way that his aim was so precise but that he was able to twist and turn his body with the ease of a cat.

"Oi Trev! I think there's some sort of garden here!" Grant said as he now perched precariously from the top of a tall, dead tree. "I see marble pillars in the distance! I think-" He was cut off by a strike of lightning that nearly hit him, causing him to fall but was caught by Trevor via a lasso of the whip.

Shakily, the man stood on his legs. "A...as I was saying... I think I saw a Cyclops."

The Hunter's frown deepened. This wouldn't be an easy fight like the Skull Knight had been. Cyclops may be stupid beasts but they made up for it in sheer power and their special ability: To transmutate humans or animals into stone statues and feed off their feelings of dread, terror and despair.

"Did you see any statues?" He asked the pirate.

"Aye. Five. Two looked broken but the ones on the edges of its pavilion look intact.. The one in the middle was fine too."

"So that's three people he could potentially be draining from... This isn't good." He said, beginning to walk forward, his pirate friend following.

"Isn't there a way to free 'em?"

"The only way to save them is to cut it off at the source. Keep in mind though... If the statues are damaged in any way and we kill the Cyclops...well...need I say more?"

Grant's grimace was all the response he needed.

* * *

The giant blue monster was not happy.

The negative energies that had wafted through the air in thick waves was dispersing thanks to whoever dared to enter his domain.

He longed to hunt down the foolish being but the power of Lord Dracula held him to his post. The cyclops supposed that it was an even exchanged for the amount of fear that two of the statues were exerting. The center one on the other hand...

He snarled harshly at the priest that seemed to resist falling into despair. Little did he know that the priest was glaring right back.

 _'Not so strong without your master holding your hand are you?'_

Lightning split the skies worth jagged fingers.

A storm was brewing on the horizon.

* * *

Three hours in the forest opened up to a green meadow with multiple broken pillars and statuary. Despite the beautiful scene the two were reminded of their dire circumstances with the rough winds and occasional flashes of lightning.

"Uh Trevor? There be bones."

"Yes Grant. Those are indeed bones."

"Bones that be in the shape of a dragon's head from the looks of it."

"Yes that is what they are."

"They don't have a stomach."

"No Grant they don't."

"Then how in Davy Jones' locker are they breathing fire?!"

The hunter could only offer the flustered pirate a shrug before using his whip to crush bone monster into peices.

They encountered more of these enemies, including owls that loved to dive bomb them out of nowhere. In one such encounter Grant had dodged the lunge only to nearly fall to his death in a bottomless pit.

Realizing that they needed to find shelter and fast, Trevor grabbed his hand, rushing towards the nearest alcove. From there the feathers flew and the flames perished in the face of their attacks.

They rushed towards a pair of cracked stairs when the way was clear and went down,Grant landing much easier then Trevor did.

The disoriented Belmont scrambled to his feet, whip at the ready when he saw the hulking form of the Cyclops in the distance.

"Of course he's got a hammer." Grant muttered under his breath.

"Be careful Grant. It's not just him we have to worry about. Look how close the statues are. One miss swing and..."

"Got it. The person inside dies. So what's the plan?"

"There's no walls or pillars to take for you to advantage of, so our best bet would to keep him at a distant for as long as possible. Looks like his eyes the only weak point on him but it could also be his chest area too."

"Got it. Shall I introduce ourselves?"

Chuckling, Trevor did a mock bow. "Right after you Sir DaNasty." The gesture made the man laugh and the pirate rushed off towards the lumbering giant.

* * *

The Cyclops whirled around just in time to duck his eye out of the way, but his chest was an entirely different matter.

With a pained roar he swatted the lanky man out of the way, knife like teeth gnashing in rage as he advanced towards the downed man.

 _'We'll have to finish this quickly. Grant was quite active in getting us here... His burn from the Bone Pillars hasn't been treated yet.. light as it was that's clearly slowing him down... Same with my arm...'_ Thought the Belmont as he slung his whip at the beast's damaged chest.

The holy weapon caused it to rear back, right fist slamming into the statue furthest from them.

"You son of a fatherless dog!" Snarled Grant, but his dagger was knocked out of his hand as the monster backhanded him.

Around them the storm ragged, the lightning picking up in intensity, striking at anything metal.

Wait.

"That's it!" He cried out, jerking his companion to his side. "Grant, do you have a throwing knife on you?"

"A...aye. Why?"

"You'll need it my friend. This is going to be close though."

The giant rushed towards them, hammer decapitating the statue close to them. In his blind rush he didn't notice the crack of a whip until he turned around to see the blade coming towards its giant eye.

With a bang comparable to a thousand cannons firing, the Cyclops was felled by a massive bolt of lighting.

"M... me dagger. That was me best one!" Cried Grant, but he flopped over in exhaustion.

Trevor laughed tiredly but spelled 3 himself when the sounds of a human alerted him of the lone survivor. The figure was dressed in the blue robes of a priest.

He rushed over to help them to their knees. "Are you alright Fath..er...Cipher...?"

Instead of an older man his eyes locked onto the bright blue ones of a beautiful blonde woman.

"Er..." They both said in unison.

Grant could only laugh. "So an ex pirate, a Belmont and a crossdressing nun! What a team we be! What's next? A vampire?!"

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, the other two could only laugh.

Exhausted from the long ordeal, the three retreated to a nearby cave and made camp for the night.

 _'A light... I sense...a strong light... Is it...finally time..? ... No...no they are still far away...'_ Was the silent thoughts of the sleeping prince.

* * *

 **Thank goodness! It was really a struggle to write this one but I hope I've done a good job. I can't wait to write the next chapter but I think I'll take a break just so I can recover from my illness. Don't you all just LOVE when mother nature changes the temperature and you catch every bug imaginable?!**

 **Regardless I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and New Year! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a wonderful holiday. After a much needed break I'm fully recovered and back to making updates. I hope you all had a happy New Year! :3**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Witches Hate Mud Baths**

The morning sun rose over the recently conquered forest, it's golden rays proof enough that Dracula's curse had receded from this area.

It's warm tendrils reached and covered the forms of three individuals: A hunter, a scholar and a pirate.

The first to rise was the leader of the group, stretching as he yawned loudly. His blue eyes darted to his companions, an easy grin working its way to his face.

Grant was completely on his back, mouth wide open as he loudly snored, meanwhile Sypha was curled up on her side, snoozing away quietly.

It was surprising to say the least, the idea that anyone would dare help a full blooded Belmont and against the fabled Count Dracula of all things!

 _'Both are truly good hearted people.'_ He thought before gently shaking them both.

"Morning Trev..." Grant rumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stood up and walked around a bit to prep his legs for what was sure to be another arduous day.

Sypha was the same way, smiling up at him. "It's a beautiful morning despite the circumstances. Would you like me to make a fire?"

"Yes please. Me and Grant will rustle up some grub."

Grant didn't seem to like the idea. "Trevor what if she's attacked and recapt-" A loud boom as a dead tree exploded due to an overwhelmingly frigid blast of ice silenced the pirate.

"I need WHO'S protection now?" Teased the mage.

"... Lead the way Trevor." Grant stated once the shock wore off.

The hunter merely chuckled, beginning to head towards the now cleaner looking stream to fish.

* * *

"She's something ain't she?" Grant began, eyes scanning the water for a decent sized fish.

"Agreed. I wonder how she managed to join the church though. She seemed quite adamant about not talking about it though." Replied Trevor before his gaze focused on the glinting of scales under the water. He quietly crept up on the fish before scooping it up into his arms.

"Aye. I don't like it but a person's entitled to their secrets. So long as they don't be causing trouble for our little group it's fine."

"I can live with that." The Belmont said before beginning the trek back to the camp. Grant followed behind him with two fish around the same size as Trevor's.

Sypha had a roaring fire going along with three sticks for skewering the fish upon. "I'm amazed at how quickly the curse is receding... I would assume he'd try and take these lands back. He doesn't strike me as one to back down from a challenge."

"Well I'd assume you know why he's doing it, being that you're from the church and all."

Her blue eyes became filled with sadness and another emotion. Sympathy? Bitterness? It was hard to place. "Indeed. I heard the full report from the Pope. Pride truly does come before the fall."

"What makes ye say that?" Asked Grant, looking up from the fish he was currently rotating over the flames.

"The church was rightly afraid of Dracula. He wields power, knowledge and abilities that we can only dream of possessing. He could've conquered us years ago when we weren't quite sure of his existence but he didn't. I truly believe it was because of his wife. There's no other logical explanation to his odd behaviour." Explained the mage.

Trevor snorted. "Yeah well...it certainly didn't stop them from doing what they thought was right. And the masses..."

"Innocent. Ignorant? Yes. Sheep like? Most definitely. But they didn't light the pyre. The Bishop did. And he's now rotting in his grave after Dracula got bored with torturing him." Sypha said, her tone gentle. "I understand your anger Trevor but don't let it cloud your sense of right and wrong like it has him."

The hunter nodded and turned to the flames, watching them char the skin of the fish.

Five minutes of silence, interrupted only by that crackling of the fire, passed by at a snails pace.

"So... Where are we heading..?" Grant asked at length.

"Well the closest area would be that swamp we saw on the hill. There was a pathway through that looked dry enough for us to use. It leads to a cave that will take us closer to the castle."

Sypha didn't look too thrilled with the idea but agreed regardless. _'Anything beats being turned back into a statue...'_ She thought with a shudder.

Upon seeing that everyone was in agreement, the three cooled off their cooked fishes and dug in.

They'd need all their strength for what was to come.

* * *

"So we all be in agreement that we are going to have some choice words for the count yes?" Grant grumbled darkly.

The other two gave him their full support via tired mumbles.

The swamp hadn't been as easy as they had initially thought it would be. In fact the difficulty of the area had proven itself the second they'd began crossing over a stone bridge with a few gaps in it.

From those the holes sprung pig sized frogs with spiky protrusions upon their back. Despite the obvious size of them they proved to be quite agile, hopping this way and that, ramming their huge bodies against any of the three companions.

It was near the end of the bridge that marked the entrance to the swamp that Sypha, caught unawares mid spell casting, was knocked right into the soupy bayou. Grant used his throwing knives to dispatch the croaking nuisance while Trevor used the Vampire Killer to fish the poor lady out.

"Grant I think you should take point for this. Your daggers are more suited for the frogs and bats that are giving me and Sypha a run for our money." The hunter stated as they made their way towards a moss covered cave.

"I second that but you two will be backing me up if a horde comes."

"Of course. Besides freezing a toad sounds fun right now." Said the mage with a sadistic edge to her voice.

"Now, now you mischievous ice fairy. There will be time for revenge, but we must be careful. Call me crazy but... I sense...that something powerful awaits us in that cave."

"Well it is rumored that your family could sense monsters. In any case I chose to follow your advice." Replied the mage with a playful wink.

Chuckling, the hunter followed after his two friends as they descended deep into the oddly lit caverns.

* * *

They were closer than before.

He could identify them now: Three of them, two males and one female. All three bore different colors of light.

The woman had an aura that switched between teal green, red, yellow and icy blue. A mage that had bonded with four elemental spirits, all four good and untainted by evil.

One of the men moved with the grace and ease of a cat, no doubt silent to his companions but still loud enough for him to hear. The smell of sea brine revealed him to be a sailor of some kind.

Despite the power of these two individuals it was the final one that caught his attention.

Bright, searing light assaulted his sleeping senses, clawed at his mind and had him withdrawing back into his subconscious mind. He had heard stories about such a man from a very old associate of his father: A man who stormed a castle with a holy whip in order to save his kidnapped lover or so he heard the story.

 _' Perhaps...with that light..father may be brought to his senses... Or to justice.'_ Came the desperately hopeful thoughts of the half blood.

Only the chittering of bats answered his silent musings.

* * *

It seemed that several bats had decided to call this ancient cavern home but they weren't the only ones. Mudmen and a few Elementals had made this odd place their home.

"Tis man-made this cave." Grant said quietly.

"Yes...see the shape of the grooves and cuts? Too precise to be natural. What was this place?' Sypha added, using fire magic to light the way.

She doused the flames quickly when they came to an open cavern with one huge stalacite in the center. Hanging from it was the hugest bat either of them had ever seen! It had gnarly, matted grey fur and yellowed fangs that were stained with fresh blood. It chittered eagerly, unraveling great wings and making a mad dash towards them.

The two hunters took up the offensive, but the bat dodged their attacks with ease before ramming into Grant and sending a horrific burst of noise at Trevor.

Said hunter was flung into the hard wall of the cavern, causing the resounding thud to echo. "Ugh.. It's fast.." He groaned as he picked himself up.

Before the bat could attack again a sharp blade of ice sliced into its right flank, causing it to shriek. Sypha stood tall, smirking but that was wiped from her face when the monster's body split open and TWO slightly smaller bats began to attack them.

"Well this is just dandee ain't it?!" Snarled Grant as he focused on one of the flying creatures. His daggers managed to pierce its hide but again it split into two, much to the dread of the others.

Sypha, who had attacked the other one, also groaned in frustration for now there were six bats flying around. The flock of biting pests swooped in at them, trying to confine them to one side of the room.

"Damn it!" Swore Grant as he barely dodged one of the bats. "Bust em open and two more come out!"

Trevor lashed at them with the Vampire Killer but it missed, hitting the wall with such force that the noise echoed loudly throughout the cave. The bats gave a shriek of rage and pain, their attacks ceasing as they stayed still for just a few seconds before recovering and redoubling their efforts.

"Hey you two I have an idea! Trevor, hit the wall as much as you can with the whip! Grant, I'll need you to get one of Trevor's bottles of holy water and throw it just as I cast my ice spell!" Sypha yelled.

Trevor tossed the bottle to the pirate and went to work, the whip's leathery body hitting the wall in rapid succession.

The bats appeared to stutter in midair, determined to rip them apart but stunned by the thundering noise of the whip. So distracted where the monsters that they didn't didn't see the wave of holy water infused ice shards coming towards them.

Trevor only stopped striking the rock wall when the smell of burnt fur hit his nose. Exhausted he turned around before sliding down to the cavern floor, arms screaming at him for being overused.

Grant was no better, favoring his right leg as he limped and sat down beside him.

Sypha, bearing a few cuts and bruises, looked ready to pass out. She all but collapsed next to them.

"Trevor?"

"Yes Grant?"

"I. HATE. Bats."

"Amen DaNasty. Amen to that."

The three shared a weary laugh, but soon lapsed into silence.

In the distance the strong presence Trevor had sensed earlier burned brighter in the distance.

* * *

It was with grim satisfaction that the Dhampir felt as the life force of his father's servant faded away.

He couldn't help but feel a little respect towards the three humans. They had performed in unison, taking blows meant to end the other and seemed willing to listen to one another. They reminded him of distant days, when he had had such camaraderie with such a person.

His heart shuddered as harsh emotions were repressed.

 _'Those days are long gone. No...this is not the time to grieve.. that will come later.'_ Thought the halfblood as he looked to his side, spotting his trusty sword and rubbed the dust off of the hilt.

 _'Mother... I am sorry.'_

* * *

 **Finally have it done! Between the New Years party and a few other roadblocks I was able to get this done.**

 **We all know what's coming next... And I hope I nail this right. ^^`**


	6. Chapter 6

**At long last we get to the chapter that I hope I've done a good job on, both with the build up, slight changes, and the fight itself. I honestly am a bit afraid of falling short on this but nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say.**

 **I do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tragic Prince**

"Sire are you sure about this? Leaving whoever these... Humans are alone?"

Dracula sighed for what seemed to be the fortieth time. "Yes, yes Death. Truly it's not worthy of our time or concern. Do you not trust the strength of my army?"

"It is not that my Lord. Should we not deal the final blow against these mortals? The others are beginning to question your ord-! "

"Enough Death! If it bothers you so much feel free to send more troops!" Spat the vampire.

The skeleton quickly bowed and faded away.

' _They are getting restless my Lisa but it hardly matters. The humans will know not of the enchantments placed around my domain and shall fall to them. There's only one who knew them so well. I wonder...where he is?'_

Dracula wouldn't dare tell anyone else, but he still felt like he was being stabbed through the heart at the last look he had seen upon his dear Adrian's face.

* * *

The three stared at the meager fire that had been built of moss, three twigs and a piece of cloth from Trevor's shirt. Despite the odd combination of kindling it was the food they were cooking that held their questioning eyes.

"Lizards?" Sypha could only ask again for the third time.

"Yes. Lizards. Don't worry their non venomous and actually quite tasty." Trevor said entreatingly.

"Oh really?" His two companions deadpanned.

"Me thinks the Belmont is lying." Said the pirate, prompting the mage to laugh.

"Listen, I HAD provisions but the biscuits and dried goat meat fell in the water after I got knocked into the swamp while trying to save YOU Mr DaNasty from being eaten by ravenous Merman." Huffed Trevor.

Sipha doubled over and Trevor joined right after her. Grant flushed red in embarassment before joining the two in their laughter. They had earned it if the giant pile of ash resting below the pillar of stone jutting out of the ceiling was anything to go by.

The three had already been battered by the horrid swamplands and the previous battle with the company of bats had sapped what little strength they had to muster. Thus they were recovering from their ordeal but it was looking to be that lizards weren't the hearty fare that they needed to regain their energy.

It was at the moment they all were poised to take a bite when the wondrous smell of roasted chicken wafted in through what looked to be a heavy wooden door.

Three sets of eyes locked.

"Are we REALLY going to push ourselves for food?"

There was silence for about a minute, ended by the slamming of an oak door.

* * *

Waiting had become too much to bare for Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes.

Despite what he planned to do he knew without a shadow of a doubt that these three hadn't eaten as well as they should have.

Thus he prepared a small feast for them, courtesy of a few loyal bats fetching him the ingredients.

 _'I should just engage them now but I need to see what they can do when at their peak...'_ Mused the Dhampir as he heard them open the door, revealing the three humans who had bested his father's army thus far.

The first to make it to the table was a small but lean man with a bandanna around his head and sea blue eyes. He made a beeline for the roasted, garlic buttered snapper, about to dig in with obvious glee.

"Grant DaNasty you did NOT just try to forgo saying grace before eating!" Yelled a golden haired female who rushed over, becoming slightly distracted when the sight of salad mixed with cut up chicken and other veggies was right next to the pirates. Adrian felt his heart constrict upon seeing the color, reminded of his dear mother.

"Uh no! Of course not Sypha!" The pirate stuttered out, remembering what the mage had done to the frogs.

The last to come through the door was a muscled man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He laughed at the banter between the two before sitting down in front of a large chicken leg with mashed potatoes on the side. "I agree with Sypha Grant. Let's pray and bless whoever was kind enough to make it... Then we dig in!"

"Alright Trevor! Go on and let's have at it!"

The hidden halfblood couldn't lie that the gesture warmed his cold heart and now he knew their names. Trevor looked to be the leader of the group, but he wasn't above taking advice from either Grant or Sypha.

"Hey Trev... A thought occurs. How'd you know this is okay to eat?" Asked Grant.

"Simple Grant. Look at the plates. What are they made of?"

"Looks to be silver."

"Exactly. I haven't used it yet but I have a cross that doubles as a boomerang and it's made of silver. Silver is very useful against fighting the undead and Werecreatures. It also prevents any evil from coming to the wearer but that's only if it's pure enough."

"I see...well that answers one question but I gotta ask one thing: Why the bloody Hell do you use a symbol of the Almighty God as a BOOMERANG?! Ain't that... I don't know... Sacrilege?"

"You're a pirate. She's a spellcaster. I'm a Belmont. The fact that we EXIST is consider blasphemous to some." The hunter replied dryly.

"Yeah I know but that don't make it right!"

"Grant? I don't care."

 _'Boys will be boys...'_ Thought Sypha as she enjoyed the wonderful salad to her hearts content.

* * *

A Belmont. The man was a Belmont!

 _'That explains the light coming from him and his whip! An actual Belmont!'_

Of course Adrian had been told about the infamous monster hunting clan and their weapon of choice, the Vampire Killer but he had never gazed upon such a person...until now.

He felt hope, genuine hope, fill his body before he attatched the note to the door and left to rest in what had been his home for a full year.

* * *

The trio stared at the note pinned to the door in a mixture of shock, apprehension and excitement.

 _'Hunters,_

 _I offer you this challenge: Make it to the end of the forgotten catacombs and I shall join you in your quest to slay the count._

 _Enter only when you are fully prepared._

 _A.'_

"Who on God's green earth is A?" Grant asked the two, confused.

"I'm not sure but.. it's clear he or she isn't human. I thought I felt the Vampire Killer shudder but it was so miniscule that I ignored it." Trevor stated grimly. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he felt responsible for the two lives that he had saved and the fact that he, with his monster sensing abilities, failed to react to said creature... They could've all perished.

Sypha, ever the optimist, offered the discouraged man a smile and said,"Well we know one thing about this person: Their honorable. Think about it, we were completely defenseless. I was out of energy to cast spells, Grant was hardly able to walk and you couldn't even stand swinging the whip. Easy pickings for a monster no?"

"Sypha be right. Sitting ducks were we and yet the challenger prepares us a meal and what looks to be a sleeping area."

Trevor shook off the negative thoughts and chuckled. "What would I do without you two?"

"Nothing!" Cried the pirate, yelping when a small bit of ice water went on his head.

"I'll sure you'd be fine."

"Jesus woman why me?!"

"Didn't anyone tell you to think before you speak?!" Yelled the mage.

"Something similar. Think before you drink!" He retorted cheekily.

The three busted into laughter but it quickly died down due to yawns.

"We should sleep for now. Tomorrow we'll begin whatever challenge this person cooks up." The Belmont said.

The other two nodded, picking their respective resting spots and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The catacombs had not aged well.

The once beautiful white stone pathways were now crumbling and overrun with holes. The candle holders, much to their bewilderment, were being carefully tended to by a skeleton. Upon seeing them it made a mad dash for the exit, bones clacking with exertion.

"What the...?"

"Just accept it Grant. It'll be much easier to swallow this place."

"Trevor, I swear to you now that when we make it out of here I will NEVER understand this place."

"Amen to that Grant." Chimed in Sypha, finally rousing herself from her silent revelry of the once gorgeous building. After looking around once more she added, "Still though... A church? I can understand the one on the outskirts of church but inside a VAMPIRE'S domain?"

"Maybe he's secretly religious?" Grant offered, grunting when he tripped over a hole in the ground.

A muffled groan echoed from where his foot had been before a loud crack filled the air as a bandaged hand shot out of the flooring and latched onto Grant's foot.

"Mummies!" Hissed Trevor, lobbing holy water at it. The being shrieked and sank back into the ground, hopefully dead.

Grant quickly jumped to his feet as the sound of angry mummies filled the air. "Let's book it! They didn't say we had to half kill ourselves to earn their loyalty!"

Sypha and Trevor followed, attacking anything that happened to be in their way.

"What makes...you think...we should even...accept...the help?!" Huffed Sypha, using icicles to stab at the flaming body of a Fire Elemental. She found a secure place behind a half broken pillar, grunting as she shot a wall of flames at their approaching enemies.

"I'm with..Sypha on this one Trev!" Grant yelled back over the roar of the flames and his daggers hitting the bodies of the surviving elementals. After he and Grant finished them off they took a breather.

"Firstly, the obviously have some sway in this place if they've managed to thrive here with no difficulty whatsoever. Secondly we didn't hear them approach at all, again emphasizing that they were not accosted at all in any way. Thirdly they must have some grudge against Dracula, a trait we all have." The Belmont explained.

"True...but to live in a place like this means they aren't human... I know we've already established this but..." The mage looked away, lost in thought. "Well it's..hard to stomach working with a demon when their the responsible for the witch hunts."

The two men winced at that. There wasn't a person alive who didn't know about the infamous slaughtering of hundreds of people, both innocent and guilty. The young hunter would have to handle this delicately, a feat that he wasn't too confident in doing.

"I get it. You don't like the thought of allying ourselves with a monster. I don't much relish the idea either but we need all the assistance we can get and the knowledge they could provide for us would help even the playing field. I know I'm asking a lot but...please Sypha." Trevor begged softly.

She sighed but nodded. "I'll put my displeasure aside for now. Wallachia comes first."

The Belmont grinned and gave her a good natured pat on the back, prompting the mage to grin. Their pirate friend let out a whoop of joy, getting up from the floor and taking point. "Ya look better when ya smile Sypha. Now shall we be going?"

She laughed and nodded, heading after the man.

Trevor shook his head, disagreeing with his companion. She didn't look better but absolutely beautiful when she smiled.

' _And this line of thought ends riiiight there. A job Trevor! You have a job to do!'_ Thought the hunter with a deep red blush upon his cheeks.

He quickly ran to catch up with his two friends.

* * *

Up and down the companions travelled, finally reaching a set of heavy, old oak doors with the images of a cross etched into them.

"A holy place in the lands of demonic monster... I've now seen everything." Grant remarked.

The other two were currently observing the large area in shock. It was a full on church, complete with pews, an alter work a cross resting on top, a water basin, and beautiful stained glass windows. The only thing that set them all on edge was the massive coffin right in front of the alert.

Grant swore loudly at the sight of it when he finally realized WHAT his companions were gazing at.

"Watch your words and hold your tongue; you'll save yourself a lot of grief, Proverbs 21:23. You would do best to heed its advice, Sir Grant." A deep voice said from behind them just as the doors swung shut with a resounding thud.

The three swung around and stared at the tall man sitting in one of the rows. He looked to be that of a noble, dressed in black clothes with gold embellishments. A normal enough sight... If it weren't for the obvious symbol of death positioned right before the alter.

"Are you... A?" Trevor asked, hand gripping the handle of the whip, his instincts screaming at him to use it. As he drew closer he realized why.

Pale, poreless skin without any blemishes.

Eyes the color of gold that seemed to glow with an unnatural light.

Lips that barely hid the tips of two, sharp fangs.

"Yes. I see you all made it to the halfway point." He responded, slowly standing up his eyes never leaving Trevor's but the hunter knew he was quite aware of his companions.

"Forgive me but I never thought I'd be conversing with..well..."

"A bloodsucking corpse." Grant bluntly stated.

"Grant!" Trevor yelled horrified but the vampire's soft chuckles informed him that all was well.

"Well it's the truth and I honestly don't know whether to apologize or run you through with my dagger." Growled the pirate.

Trevor turned to Sypha for support but her face was hidden due to her bangs. She was gripping the edge of a chair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"I dare say if my appearance is enough to cause this big of a reaction then you're cause is all but lost."

"Same to yours. It's obvious that you can't do it on your own. Why else would you bother making a deal with humans?" Trevor shot back before jumping backwards just as the man appeared right in front of him.

"Because I have no choice. I will spare you the details but know that I've tried to stop this pointless slaughter on our kind."

"Our kind? Didn't realize you could be one of us with fangs." Spat Grant.

"I can hardly call myself one of them either." Came the retort.

"... So your half." Trevor stated calmly, the gears in his head turning. The other two looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

He'd have to explain.

"There are... Instances.. Where a male vampire takes a particular shine to a human female and... Somehow they managed to produce an offspring between them. That's a Dhampir. They are very rare and are often...you know what I'll spare you that fact." Trevor grimaced in disgust.

"You know what? I won't pressure you because all the ideas I be having have been turning me stomach." Grant weakly said.

"Same. I've heard stories but... To think they actually exist..!" Exclaimed Sypha softly.

"While I'm somewhat relieved that this revelation of my species has brought out your more agreeable natures... Time is of the essence. I said you had to make it to the end no? Well that has been moved to now. Dracula's forces have flooded the upper levels and seek to end your lives. It will take them an hour to reach us."

"Then won't you join us? Isn't it a little silly to carry on this challenge when death's breathing down our necks?"

"How did you know that your meal last night wasn't poisoned? Simple it was on a platter made of silver. You KNEW what you were getting into. I can't tell you anymore but I'm in a similar position: I need to test you and see if you really can kill him." The Dhampir's breath seemed to shudder on that last bit, as if he sharply inhaled.

Trevor looked at his companions, both giving their approval. The man turned and asked,"What is the challenge?"

"Simple." Replied A, withdrawing his sword and getting into a stance. "Defeat me in battle."

A sound like thunder rolling echoed throughout the chamber as the four clashed.

* * *

It was obvious that the Dhampir had his sights locked on Trevor as the Vampire Killer had the most "killing" potential behind it.

Therefore Sypha and Grant had more time to plan.. Until a wave of small fireballs went hurtling towards them, decimating the first three rows of the sitting area.

"Numbers mean nothing unless you utilize them effectively!" Bellowed the halfblood before dodging the leather body of the Vampire Killer and retaliating with his blade.

Trevor grunted as he dodged the Dhampir's continued onslaught, just barely missing the long sword that glitter with a menacing silver light. The irony of him using such a weapon against Trevor was not lost upon him.

It was obvious that he was highly trained: Each blow was controlled, guided and graceful in its execution. His stance wasn't lacking either, adjusting so quickly that he was a black blur to the untrained eye. He met Trevor with sword thrusts, Grant with daggers of his own, and Sypha with a black magic variant of her flames.

There seemed to be no end to this mad dance.

Suddenly the Dhampir jerked around as Grant came from ceiling, meaning to land a hit but was smacked with the flat of the blade with so much force that he was sent flying right into the stone basin.

What the Dhampir didn't know was that he had given the Belmont's two companions exactly what they needed, for the basin cracked and let a stream of holy water flow out onto the battlefield.

The Dhampir hissed as some of the spray stung his neck, but gasped when suddenly he couldn't move. He looked down and couldn't help grinning. "Well played Magician."

Sypha, hands bathed in cold blue light, smiled triumphantly. Trevor clapped them both on the back-earning a yelp of pain and a glare from the downed pirate- and poised a stake over the halfblood's heart.

"Yield." He simply said.

The Dhampir looked at the stake, then at Sypha's right hand glowing red, and felt Grant at his back with a dagger and nodded. "You all have passed."

Upon hearing his words the ice melted and he teleported up the stairs to get out of the stinging water. "You have questions no doubt."

"Yes. Start from the beginning." Said the Belmont.

"... My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Known now as Alucard."

* * *

There were many things that Death had done over the years that he had served as Lord Matthias' right hand but he knew that this had to be done.

A few hours ago he had sent two of his best men: The green lizard demon Slogera and the fire breathing gargoyle Gaibon out to scout the catacombs for the hunters.

' _I sensed it long ago, after the young master openly defied him. His rage is not there... This isn't how it should've gone! By the shadows even one of our Devil Forgrmasters have gone rogue! We need to end this quickly!'_ Thought the spectre, his mood picking up after seeing his henchmen in the distance. "What news do you bring?"

"Master they knew we were coming. They've fled back towards the swamp, at least twenty minutes ago." Growled Slogera.

"What?! Is there now a traitor amongst us?!"

"Nay my Lord." Replied Gaibon.

"Then whom?!" He demanded, eyes blazing.

"It is Lord Dracula's own son that has allied with the human hunters."

Death seemed to grow ancient before their eyes. _'Yes. This just went from bad to worse.'_

* * *

Twenty minutes prior...

 _"Tepes...? As in Vlad Tepes?!" Stated Trevor in disbelief._

 _"He's my father." Adrian offered helplessly._

 _Grant had been silenced by Sypha due to the amount of swear he had let loose at the mention of Dracula's last name. He now struggled to get the chunk of ice out of his mouth. Upon succeeding, he yelled,"By all that is holy woman, why me?!"_

 _"This is sacred ground DaNasty! You will respect it even if he's the spawn of a vampire!" Snarled the mage._

 _Only Trevor caught the slight flinch from the Dhampir at his companion's words and thus decided to intervene. "Alucard you said enemy reinforcements were closing in on us from the exit?"_

 _"Yes. Father apparently gave Death free reign over his armies and is leading the charge against us. I know a secret passage that will take us past the swamps but we must go now. I shall answer what I can on the way."_

And that's where they found themselves, presently moving through the rather intact tunnel that led past the horrid swamp. During this time Alucard began the sorry tale of how this all happened.

"My mother's name was Lisa Fahrenheit, a learned woman from a family of renowned healers. She believed in the sciences and sought greater knowledge in her quest to become a doctor but.. Was turned away at every door. She ended up back at the estates twenty two years ago, befriending a farmer and his family... Before she met my father."

"Wait..he didn't abduct her or anything? Seduce her? Threaten a previous lover?" Grant teased before getting punched in the arm by Trevor this go around for Sypha looked to be deep in thought.

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "No. They met in the forests outside of Lupu. She had been looking for herbs that a certain tonic required, for the florist refused to sell any plants to her. Therefore she had to forage for any ingredients that she needed and met my father in the process." He smiled, the expression tinged with bitterness.

"We...heard about it. He...must've really loved her." Sypha softly said.

"She was his light, his love, his heart. His world if you would and because of one man she was condemned to death." Spat the halfblood. He jumped slightly when he felt Sypha lay a hand on his back.

"I...understand. It was thanks to witches that my family was taken from me. You have my condolences."

Trevor felt his heart swell in pride at the mage's kind words. It couldn't be easy having someone who represented such a horrible period of her life to be in their group but here she was making an attempt to know the man.

"Thank you Lady Sypha." He said, his tone giving away his gratitude.

Trevor swung his gaze towards Grant, who sighed and walked over to Alucard, giving him a sound smack on the back.

"What on earth..?"

"Don't take offense to it ya sulking princess! Me dad used ta do that to me anytime he caught me down in the dumps. Cheer up! You ain't alone in this anymore. There's just one thing that you need to keep in mind."

"And what is that?" Asked the confused Dhampir.

"You go for my neck, I go for your heart."

"Agreed." Chimed in Sypha.

"I'll only offer myself in emergencies and only from the wrist." Trevor said with an edge to his voice.

"I will hunt at night. Your fears are founded but not needed." Retorted Alucard.

It looked like their journey just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **This has to be the longest chapter that I've written to date and its certainly one I've been anticipating the most.**

 **I admit that I was super stoked for seasons 1 and 2 of Castlevania- we need Grant!- and seeing the gorgeous fight scene between Trevor and Alucard really hit it home for me. The challenge was taking that feeling and trying to copy it.**

 **I wanted to have Grant and Sypha be involved-I want all of them to have some significant role in the majority of the things they do- and then I had an idea due impart to our water being shut off.**

 **Hooray for being inconvenienced! XD**

 **I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, which nearly broke my phone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It does me great joy to finally be able to do this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Rocky Road**

"I don't know what's more frustrating. Knowing that we were THIS close to getting into Dracula's Castle or that we now have no other clear route to take. " Trevor grumbled as they stumbled out of the passageway at last.

"At least we didn't have to deal with any of the monsters or swamp water." Replied Sypha as she rushed to his side.

The Belmont gave her that, looking back at his remaining two companions, the newest of the two being responsible for Sypha sticking close to him thus far.

 _'She's trying her best but... I'll need to talk to her soon. ' He thought sympathetically._

Perhaps he'd let her know that she could open up to him.

Even if it was only a few words.

* * *

Alucard did not miss the unease and,sometimes blatant, anger that she expressed through her eyes.

It was expected but not fully it would seem for it still stung him greatly. He didn't know what he was hoping to find... No, that in itself was a lie.

Companionship. A sense of belonging to this rather odd group of misfits: The last son of the Belmont Clan, a magician from the Church, and an ex pirate-turned-thief. It sounded like the start to a very horrible joke! He would've laughed if their goal didn't rob him of any mirth he might've drawn from it.

 _'Why must I do this...? He's my father... The only parent I have left! Should I not be by his side, comforting him..?'_ He had thought as they fled from Death and his advancing forces.

Adrian had been plagued by such thoughts since he entered his enchanted sleep to recover from the wounds dealt to him by the same hands that had once rocked him to sleep.

It was in remembering this that his heart hardened.

No...this..monster was not his father. He was not the one his mother loved. He had died just as irrevocably as his mother had.

Mourning would have to wait.

* * *

The four made their way to the hill located in the vicinity of the destroyed clock tower to make camp.

"Alright Alucard... What is the quickest way to Dracula's Castle?" Trevor asked, turning over the fish currently being cooked in the fire.

The Dhampir looked deep in thought. "Well I could fly there but I'd just be defeated all over again... and the route you took is out of the question. Therefore there's only one route: The lake."

Grant looked at the massive expanse of water before looking back at the halfblood. "We'd either drown from exhaustion or get torn apart by water monsters." He said dryly.

"Agreed but not if we board a ship." Alucard replied with a quirk of his lips.

The other three looked at each other before looking back at the smirking Dhampir. "A ship?" They asked in unified confusion.

Truly Trevor didn't know what he expected but a giant pirate ship in the middle of a lake wasn't one of them.

"So... Shot in the dark but this isn't going to be a pleasant ride is it?" Grant asked.

"No. I wouldn't put it past my father to have guarded this place as well. Aside from bats, which are useful for relaying messages to the other troops, there's likely Fleaman as well."

Grant groaned. "I freaking hate those little bastards!"

"They are quite... Agile. Father had me practice with a few of them for combat proposes."

"Was this before or after your mother burned- Oh shit I'm so-"

The Dhampir had turned and boarded the ship but anyone could feel the raw anger radiating from him.

"Smooth DaNasty. Smooth." Trevor said dryly before following after.

Sypha gave him a pitying glance before heading inside.

 _'And once again I've put my foot inside me mouth.'_

* * *

Death, for once in its existence, was hesitant.

He hovered outside his master's door, debating on whether or not to tell him the news about his son.

"Death. Enter."

'Well it's better he hears it from me instead of those gossiping Lamia.' He mused before heading into the throne room and bowing. "My Lord... I bring grave news. Firstly, the Belmont and his party escaped my ambush."

"What..? How? They should've been box in, no? Surrounded on all sides."

"They had... Help sire. From your son."

Silence reigned before the vampire lord stood up and looked into the two dark pits that were the eyes of his most trusted ally. "Death... You are certain...?"

"Yes. I saw him aiding the humans by showing them a secret passage. They'll likely take the lake or some other long winded route but... Yes my lord. Does this..change anything?"

"No. It does not. Let them come."

No one heard the heart of Vlad screaming as a metaphorical stake was jammed into it.

* * *

It would seem that even the presence of the only son of Dracula would not hinder the various monsters from rushing right towards the four with whatever weapons they had at their disposal.

Trevor had to admit that it was a bit amazing seeing how the halfblood managed to chain his attacks almost seamlessly. Alucard had been engaged in battle with two zombies clad in purple and who's rapiers lashed out with blinding speed, yet he dodged and ducked with ease. Sypha actually joined him as the two blasted them with fire before said witch quickly ran back to the others.

Grant and the Belmont shared a look before they went over to the approaching Belnades. "I think me and Fangs oughta go scope out the boat. Why not try and find some sort of shelter that we can rest in for a spell?" The pirate said with a grin.

"Please refrain from addressing me by a part of my anatomy." The Dhampir stated with a slight edge to his voice.

"Does it annoy you your Highness?" He asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Then you're stuck with it." Laughed the man.

Trevor shook his head but nodded. "Fine but both of you be careful. No unnecessary risks Grant!"

"I give ye a sailor's vow!"

With that the two disappeared down the many corridors of the battered ship.

"Well then... Shall we?" Asked the hunter.

Sypha merely nodded, a lot more relaxed.

* * *

"You've surprised me." Came the cold but honest voice of the vampire prince.

Grant had just finished smacking a ghost out of the air with his dagger. "Oh? What manner of deed did I do ta deserve that?"

"It's blatantly apparent that Mrs Sypha is not happy with me joining your party."

The pirate sighed, sheathing the blade. "Look Fangs, I'll give it to you straight. I don't care what you are, neither does Trevor but there are those that your..erm.. Well...half of your kind.. Has hurt one too many times. Surely you know this yes?"

"All too well." Came the terse reply.

"And it sucks don't it? Ya didn't do anything wrong... You just came inta the world as innocent as the rest of us yet because half of you is a blood sucking demon you're judged before you have the chance. I don't get the full picture but I know the feeling. Told Trev this after he rescued me from that damned clock tower but me and me dad weren't on good terms either."

"Really?" He asked, curiosity gleaming in his golden eyes.

"Buddy let me tell you something: We all got problems. Doesn't matter if you're a lowly thief or a powerful prince. I don't blame ya for not thinking along these lines, given that essentially we're going to hunt down yer old man but... Just know that we're here for ye. I'm sure Trevor will be able to convince Sypha to come around."

Alucard merely clapped the man on the shoulder before resuming his march down the haunted halls.

But that's all the pirate needed to know just how thankful the prince was to hear those words.

* * *

"So... I have the feeling.. You already know what I'm going to ask." The Belmont began as he removed some debris from the entrance to the only room in the ship that didn't have some sort of creepy monster in it.

She sighed. "Yes. I'm not happy to have him in our group but he's a valuable asset for our quest."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Sypha he's a person."

"Half a monster too."

"Sypha for God's sake he's lost his mother and his father's next!" He shouted.

"Just like I lost my whole family to demons like him!" She yelled right back before marching to the other side of the room shaking.

Trevor let out a low, controlled breathe. He let her be and continued clearing the room.

It took a full five minutes before she spoke to him. "Trevor I'm..." She began but he waved it off.

"Look I get it. My family's hunted monsters for generations, not for profit but because we knew that when push came to shove that many would flee from the task before them. Yet we were hunted and driven from these lands just like the monsters we hunted. Because one person spread a rumor that we were practitioners of dark magic. So I get it."

The witch leaned against the walls, looking out of a small window. "My family... Well.. The woman in the family were blessed with magic. We channeled the good spirits of nature to do so. No incantations or blood offerings, just meditation and pure will. We did hunt monsters on occasion to bring in some coin for our family." She looked back at him, as if hesitant to continue.

"Go on. I'm all ears." He gently urged.

"Well.. One day my parents and my mother's five sisters went into the woods to gather herbs. A mob was waiting for us. Mother and father... Didn't make it out alive. It didn't stop there either. It was like... Something had been targeting us. It wasn't until there were only two of us left that we found out who." Her eyes darkened in rage. "It was a vampiress known as Carmilla. Apparently we had slain one of her favorite thralls. So in retaliation she manipulated the townsfolk and started the witch trials."

"Jesus... Sypha I don't know what to say."

"It still hurts Trevor but..I'm alive. I somehow escaped... And wound up at a monestary of all places. They took me in and granted me sanctuary. The elder was very kind to me. He gave me a chance. " She said with a small smile.

"Do you think... You could possibly do that for Alucard? You both have something in common and, stoic as he tries to be, I know your obvious rejection of him cuts deep."

"... I make no promises but... I will try to see the man." She said softly but looking none the less determined.

He couldn't help hugging her, but he quickly broke it when he heard Grant snickering from the doorway.

Sypha had made her way to the window and was suddenly very interested in looking at nothing but fog.

"... How long?" Trevor growled lowly, though the menace was lost due to his cheeks being crimson.

"We got here just as she promised to give Fangs a chance." Replied Grant between laughs.

"Yes. I'm willing to give you a chance Alucard but! If you so much as hurt an innocent human life without indisputable proof that you are in the right I **WILL** hunt you down!" Said the witch with slightly more menace then Trevor.

The halfling smirked. "As you wish."

It seemed like the air had cleared a bit, making it easier for everyone to breathe.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up and running everyone. I've recently switched jobs and thus my schedule is completely wonky.**

 **It's been so hectic that my motivation to actually write-fan fiction or my own original work- has been placed on the back burner because I get home exhausted.**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I hope you all are looking forward to it. :)**


End file.
